Remembering
by lozzadozza89
Summary: It's been a month since Regan Macneil was possessed and remembers nothing about her ordeal but when her new friends Ten year old sister begins to experience signs of demonic possession, she begins to remember what happened to her.
1. Chapter 1

Plot:It's a month since Chris and Regan left Washington and Regan starts to Remember about being Possesed when her Friend's younger Sister begins to experience similiar Symptoms to Regan when she was possesed herself after playing with an Ouiji board. I originally wrote this story on a forum back in 2009 and recently came across it so I decided to upload it on here.

Chris Macneil sat in the front room, waiting for Regan to get back from School. She was happy that her Daughter was back to her old self. It had only been a month since Regan had recovered from her Demonic Possession and Chris was glad to have her Daughter back. Luckily, Regan didn't remember her whole ordeal, she basically thought that she had been Seriously ill but remembered nothing about being possessed.

A few minutes later, the front door opened and Regan came walking into the room.

"Hi,mom" she said, greeting Chris with a hug.

"How was School, honey?" she asked.

"It was ok, there's this new boy there, he's called Jamie" Regan explained.

"Oh" Chris replied " and where does this Jamie live?."

"He said that he's just moved into the area and he suggested that we'd come over and meet his family" Regan suggested.

"Where abouts does he live?" chris teased.

"Oh didn't I tell you, he's moving in next door,come on." Regan bolted out the front door with Chris following behind. Regan was outside, talking to the new Neighbours and their two kids. One was a boy about Regan's age who was possibly Jamie and a young girl round about Ten.

"Mom, over here these are the Jackson's" Regan called. Chris waved at the new family and walked over to them.

"Hi, I'm Chris Macneil" she said.

"Chris Macneil, the Actress" said Mrs. Jackson. Chris nodded and smiled.

"I see that you've met my Daughter, Regan" said chris, putting an arm around her Daughter.

"Yes and she seems like a pleasant girl, these are our Children, this is Jamie, he's Twelve" said Mrs Jackson, indicating to her son.

"Yes, Regan's been telling me about Jamie" said Chris, Laughing.

"And this our Daughter Kirsty, she's Ten. How old is Regan?" Mrs Jackson asked.

"She's Twelve" Chris Replied.

"Hey, she's the same age as you Jamie, I think we've found you a girlfriend " Mrs. Jackson teased. Both Regan and Jamie blushed.

"Anyway, if you need anything, I'll be next door" said Chris.

"Ok, but I think we'll be fine" said Mrs. Jackson. Chris smiled and walked back indoors with Regan following closely behind when Jamie stopped her.

"You doing anything this weekend?" he asked her.

"I don't know, why?" Regan asked.

"I was wondering if you fancy going out to Lunch one day" he suggested. Regan looked a little uneasy.

"I don't know, I was supposed to be going to the Movies with my mom" she replied.

"Ok" replied Jamie shrugging "perhaps some other time then." Regan nodded and headed back indoors.

Over at the Jackson's house, Kirsty was looking through some old junk when she came across an old Ouija Board.

"neat" she said, smiling and setting it up.

"Are there any spirits here?" she called out, before giggling. To her surprise, the glass started speliing out

HELLO LITTLE GIRL, WHO ARE YOU?, Kirsty was taken aback but said "My name is Kirsty." The little girl then watched in amazement mixed with confusion as a new sentence was being spelled out on the Ouija board

HELLO KIRSTY, MY NAME IS CAPTAIN HOWDY.

Kirsty smiled and continued interacting with her new "friend." unaware that this was only the beginning of something sinister.


	2. Chapter 2

"HOW DID YOU FIND THIS OUIJI BOARD LITTLE KIRSTY?" the board spelled out as Kirsty watched before saying "well, me, my brother,my mommy and daddy just moved into this house and I was looking around in the basement when I found it."

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE FRIENDS?" the board spelled out.

"I don't know, my mommy said that I shouldn't trust what I can't see" Kirsty replied.

"DO YOU ALWAYS DO WHAT MOMMY TELLS YOU, LISTEN UP LITTLE KIRSTY YOU CAN TRUST ME I AM YOUR FRIEND AND FRIENDS TRUST EACH OTHER." Kirsty was a little nervous but nodded her head.

"Ok, if you say so" she replied, she was feeling a little uneasy on how the little magnifying glass was moving across the board on it's own, spelling out words "if you want to be friends then I guess I can go with that."

"THAT'S A GOOD GIRL, TELL ME KIRSTY HOW OLD ARE YOU?"

"I'm ten" Kirsty said. Before the glass on the board moved again, Kirsty's father called her sighed and turned back to the board.

"I have to go now captain howdy" she said.

"WILL YOU COME AND PLAY TOMORROW?"

"It depends if I'm busy or not" Kirsty replied.

"VERY WELL THEN"the board spelled out. Kirsty then got up from the floor and went to leave the basement but before she could reach the staircase, the child collapsed to the ground as though something had passed into her and she began to convulse and when she stopped, her eyes snapped open and they had gone from her normal brown to a dark yellow.

Two weeks had passed since the Jacksons had moved in next door to Chris and Regan. Regan had become close friends with Jamie, Chris had got to know Holly Jackson and her husband, Terry and Holly was telling Chris about how Kirsty was not being her usual self.

"She's normally so chirpy and full of life but ever since we moved she's been moody and aggressive" she explained "I just don't know what's gotten into her."

"It could be the stress of moving house" Chris suggested "did you notice any unusual behaviour with her lately?"

"Well when we first moved in, she started talking to her imaginary friend" Terry explained "she calls him captain howdy." Chris suddenly stopped walking and looked at Terry in a very weird way.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"She's got an imaginary friend that she calls captain howdy, is there a problem with that?" he asked. Chris shook her head just as an inhumane scream came from Kirsty and they looked to see her hissing and trying to claw at an old woman who had almost walked into her and Terry quickly rushed over to the snarling child and pulled her away from the woman.

"Get the hell off me you bastard" Kirsty screamed as she kicked at Terry, struggling in his grasp but he kept a firm grip on her "you fucking son of a bitch."

"Kirsty Jackson" Holly gasped, shocked at the profanity coming from her Ten year old daughter's mouth "don't say those words, they're bad words."

"Fuck you bitch! Kirsty snarled as she struggled to break free from Terry's grip and it wasn't long until a crowd of people had gathered round to see what was going off "get off me dad you bastard you're hurting me" but Terry still kept a firm grip on her, saying he wasn't going to let go until she had calmed down and that was when the girl beared her teeth and bit Terry on his hand, causing him to let go and Kirsty was about to run off but he managed to grab her before she could get away.

"Kirsty Jackson" Terry said, grabbing Kirsty by the shoulders "what has gotten into you lately?" Kirsty didn't respond, instead, she spat in his face as both Jamie and Regan looked on in horror.

"She's not always like this is she?" Regan asked.

"No, she's usually quiet, dad's talking about taking her to see somebody" Jamie explained. Suddenly, their came a high pitched screamed. Kirsty was on the floor, kicking her legs and waving her arms about. Holly was looking on in horror whilst Terry was trying to calm her down.

"Mom, Dad what's going on?" Jamie asked as he a Regan came running over to the scene.

"I don't know" Holly replied "she just fell to the floor and started kicking and screaming." Many people who were passing by were quite horrified to see a ten year old girl having a tantrum like a two year old in the middle of the street. After five minutes, Kirsty suddenly stopped and burst into tears.

"What on earth was all that about Kirsty?" Terry asked as Kirsty sat up.

"It was captain howdy, he was kicking me and calling me nasty names" Kirsty sobbed, her body trembling in fear "he said i'm a little bitch and that I'm spoilt and stupid."

"Captain howdy?" Regan muttered before simply shrugging it off.

"How many times do we have to tell you honey, Captain Howdy is not real, he's just a made up friend" Terry said.

"But he's real daddy and he called me a spoilt little piglet" Kirsty said.

"That's enough now kirsty, I think we should get you home now" Terry said. Kirsty nodded and Terry helped her to her feet.

"I'm really sorry you had to see that" Terry told Chris "like I said, she hasn't been herself lately."

"Don't worry about it, I hope she's ok" Chris said. After the incident, they went home. Before Chris and Regan went inside, Holly went to ask Chris something.

"Listen, it's my birthday next saturday, I'd be happy if you and Regan could come along" she said.

"Sure, waht do you think about that honey?" she asked Regan.

"Sounds ok" Regan replied.

"Ok, see you both then." Chris nodded and went indoors.

"Do you reckon Kirsty's going to be ok?" Regan asked as she put her coat on the hanger.

"Yeah, course she will be" Chris said "come on, let's go make something to eat."

Later that night, over at the Jacksons, Kirsty was coming out of her bedroom dressing in a yellow nightgown and clutching a stuffed doll under her arm. She looked shaken and her eyes were red like she'd been crying, nervously she made her way to her parents bedroom where they were discussing kirsty's sudden behaviour.

"Look, we need to take her to see somebody" Terry suggested.

"Let's just give it a few days and if she gets worse, we'll take her to see somebody but right now I just wanna get settled into our new home." Suddenly, the pair were interrupted by a small figure stood at the end of the bed.

"What the…?" Terry said, switching on the light to reveal a scared looking Kirsty stood at the end of the bed.

"Kirsty, what are you doing in here?" Holly asked.

"Can I sleep with you, my bed was shaking" Kirsty told them in a shaky , Terry got out of bed and lifted Kirsty off the ground.

"You were probably having a bad dream darling, now come on, let's get you back into your bed" he told her, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Oh please" she begged, her voice was now shaking "I'm too scared to sleep in my room, it smells funny and I can hear scratching in the attic."

"It's probably squirrels honey" Holly reassured her.

"It sounded alot bigger than squirrels" Kirsty said "will you come a take a look daddy, my room smells funny."

"Ok" Terry said before turnign to Holly "I'll be right back" and left the room with Holly still in his arms and walked over to Kirsty's room were there was a strange burning smell.

"Have you been burning something in here?" he asked. Kirsty shook her head.

"It started a couple of days ago" Kirsty replied. Suddenly, there came a scratching like noise from the attic.

"Please can I sleep with you and mommy, I'm scared" kirsty pleaded.

"Ok, but tomorrow night, you're back in you're own bed okay" he told her firmly.

"Ok daddy" Kirsty replied before Terry carried her back to his and Holly's bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirsty was very quiet the morning after. She and Jamie were sat at the breakfast table.

"Come on and hurry up Jamie son" Terry told Jamie who was finishing off the last bit of his homework.

"Just a minute dad, I need to finish this part off" Jamie replied as Kirsty sat opposite him, looking down at the floor with her hands on her knees and looking a little uneasy. Holly noticed that the little girl seemed a little unlike herself so she crouched down in front of her and noticed that the girl was looking a little off colour.

"You ok baby?" she asked "you seem very quiet this morning, you're not sick are you?" she placed her hand on the girl's forehead "you do feel like you have a temperature, maybe I should keep you off school today."

"I'm fine Mom, I want to go to school" Kirsty replied with a little irritation in her voice as she pulled away from Holly.

"Ok honey, go and get dressed and be down in ten minutes." Half an hour later she and Jamie were waiting outside for the school bus when they saw Chris and Regan coming out of their house. Regan saw Jamie and ran over to him.

"Isn't your mom taking you to school?" Jamie asked.

"She says I need to act like a normal person, even if I am the daughter of a famous actress" she replied with a slight giggle "I think she's become kind of different since I was sick."

"Sick?" Jamie asked confused.

"Yeah I was really sick about a month ago" Regan replied "But the weird thing is, I can't really remember much except having weird hallucinations and my bed shaking." Suddenly, kirsty looked up in horror.

"My bed was shaking last night" she piped up.

"What did you say?" Regan asked. Before Kirsty could replie,the bus arrived.

"What was she talking about?" Regan asked Jmaie as the three of them got on the bus.

"Apparently, according to mom and dad, Kirsty had a weird dream about her bed shaking last night" Jamie said.

"It wasn't a dream it was real you son of a b*tch" Kirsty yelled causing the other passengers to look at the girl in a weird way.

"Kirsty, what is the matter with you today?" Jamie asked.

"Mind your own buisness" Kirsty snapped before plonking herself down. Jamie just shook his head and he and Regan went to sit further down.

"I don't know what is the matter with her lately" Jamie said "she never acts like this."

That afternoon, Chris had gone over to the Jacksons for cup of tea and a chat.

"So, how has Kirsty been since yesterday?" she asked.

"Well last night, she had a nightmare about her bed shaking but the weird thing was, there seemed to be a funny smell coming from her room" Terry said.

"What kind of smell?" Chris asked.

"Sort of burning and there was noises coming from the attic" Terry added before shaking it off "probably squirrels or something." Chris nodded and took a small sip from her tea.

"So, how was she this morning?" Chris asked "I saw her and Jamie across the street waiting for the school bus this morning."

"She was fine" Holly replied "quiet but she insisted on going to school today."

Over at Kirsty's school, the little girl was sat on a bench in the playground watching the other children playing. A group of four girls made their way towards her and one girl who looked like the leader stood in front of her.

"Hey freak" she taunted as her friends snickered behind her "been talking to your imaginary friend lately freak."

"Go away Tasha" Kirsty hissed. The girl, Tasha just chuckled and threw a stone at Kirsty.

"You know, you could hang around with us but you see, I don't want freaks in my gang who go around talking to themselves little freak, freak freak freak from freak land." Kirsty could feel something burning inside off her, like someone or something had taken over her body, giving her strength beyond that of a ten year old girl and before she could stop herself, she launched herself at Tasha and pushed her to the ground as her friends screamed in horror.

"You need teaching a lesson you little bitch" Kirsty hissed before viciously clawing at Tasha's face whilst hissing like a wild animal. Many kids in the playground gathered round to watch as Kirsty viciously attacked Tasha. "Bitch,you fucking Bitch" she hissed as she clawed away. Luckily, one of the kids had gone to get the principal Mr. Johnson because he was now running towards the scene.

"Let me through" he said as he pushed his way through the circle of kids before seeing Kirsty on top of Tasha hissing viciously and clawing at her face.

"Kirsty Jackson" Mr. Johnson said in horror as he grabbed Kirsty off Tasha. Kirsty screamed, fell to the ground and began twisting in a disturbing manner. Many of the kids looked on horrified as the girl twisted violently before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and fainted to the Johnson ran over to her and picked her up off the ground.

"I want you all to get inside now and someone take Tasha to the nurse's office" he instructed.

"She's a psychopath" Tasha yelled as two of her friends helped her to her feet. Her face was covered in scratches. "She needs locking up" Tasha yelled.

"Enough Tasha, I'll talk with her" Mr Johnson said.

Back at the Jackson house, Terry was tidying around in Kirsty's room and swore he could feel another presence in the room with him. Holly was downstairs making dinner when the phone rang.

"Hello this is Holly Jackson speaking, what, oh my god, when, Jesus, what happened, oh my god, well we're on our way right now." She put the phone down and called Terry from the bottom of the stairs.

"What is it?" Terry asked as he ran downstairs.

"There's been a situation with Kirsty, we need to get to the school right now" Holly said. The pair of them got in the car and quickly drove to Kirsty's girl had regained consciousness and was now sat in Mr Johnson's office.

"You're parents are on their way" he told her. Pretty soon, Holly and Terry came through the door.

"Oh Kirsty, what has happened?" Holly asked as she sat with her daughter.

"Apparently, she attacked one of the girls" Mr Johnson replied "like a wild animal she was."

"But she hasn't been herself lately" Terry said.

"Well in that case, you should take her to see a psychiatrist, find out the reason as to why she is acting like this" Mr Johnson informed.

"I don't even remember doing it mommy" Kirsty said as tears fell down her cheeks "all I remember is Tasha Benson and her friends teasing me and then I woke up in here."

"I don't believe this" Terry muttered. Holly looked at Mr Johnson.

"What's going to happen to her?" she asked.

"I have no choice but to suspend Kirsty until she learns to control her violent outbursts." Mr Johnson firmly informed "I can't have any more of my students at risk."

"But you heard what she said" Terry pointed out "she doesn't remember doing it."

"That's no excuse for Kirsty to lash out and attack another student, it's unacceptable" Mr Johnson replied "miss Jackson is excluded until further notice."

"Fine" Terry sighed "Come on Kirsty." Kirsty picked her coat up from the chair and headed out the door with her parents.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's going to happen to me now?" she asked as they headed towards the car.

"Me and your dad are taking you to see Doctor farham tomorrow, find out why you've been acting so strangely" Holly replied. Kirsty nodded and buckled herself up in the back they arrived, Kirsty ran straight upstairs and into her room.

"Poor kid, she's Probably tired or something" Terry said. Holly sighed and buried her face in her hands.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Terry asked.

"I just can't get my head round it, Kirsty acting so strangely, I mean, it's been happening since she's been playing with that ouiji board and talking to this captain howdy" Holly replied.

"Don't worry" Terry said "we'll take her to see Dr Farham tomorrow and maybe he might be able to get to the bottom of Kirsty's strange behaviour."

"What's going on." Jamie had just arrived home from school.

"It's nothing honey" Holly said "your sister just had some trouble at school" Holly replied.

"What happened like?" Jamie asked.

"She got into a fight at school with another girl" Terry replied.

"Weird" Jamie said with a confused expression on his face "that's not like Kirsty at all."

"Well, we're taking her to see a phyciatrist tomorrow" Terry replied.

"You saying she's crazy?" Jamie asked.

"No, we're just concerned about her that's all" Terry replied "you know how strangely she's been acting lately." Jamie nodded and headed into the front room to get started on his homework.

The next day, Kirsty was kept off school but she was making a big fuss about going to see Dr Farham.

"I don't want to go" she screamed as Terry tried to drag her to the car. The girl was constantly fighting at her father.

"Calm down Kirsty" Terry told her calmly but she was constantly fighting and clawing at him like a wild animal

"I hate you, get off me I fucking hate you" she screamed. After a full half an hour of fighting, they had finally managed to get kirsty into the car an drove her to Doctor farham's office.

Doctor farham was a short stocky man in his mid fortys with a little boald patch on the top of his head. Kirsty was sat on a chair in his office and he was constantly asking her questions.

"Now kirsty, you're mommy tells me you have an imaginary friend, is that right?" he asked her.

"yeah" Kirsty said in a far away voice "he's called captain howdy and he isn't imaginary."

"How can that be?" he asked her.

"Because I can see him, only I can see him" Kirsty replied. Doctor farham sat on the chair opposite Kirsty and lowered his glasses.

"So, how can it be that only you can see him?" he asked her.

"Because he says I'm special" Kirsty replied. Doctor farham nodded and handed Kirsty a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Well would you mind drawing me a picture of captain howdy because I don't know what he looks like." Kirsty didn't say anything, she took the pencil and began drawing onto the paper. When she had finished, she handed the paper back to Doctor farham. he looked and saw that Kirsty had drawn a winged demonic like creature with an evil glare.

"Erm, would you mind waiting here while I talk to your parents?" He asked her. Kirsty nodded and Doctor Farham left the room with her picture. Terry and Holly where waiting outside and stood up as they saw Doctor farham.

"What's wrong with her?" Holly asked "what's the matter with our little girl."

"Apparently, Kirsty says she's been seeing this captain howdy character, she's drawn a picture." He showed them the picture that Kirsty had drawn and they gasped in horror.

"Apparently, it looks like kirsty is suffering from kind of hallucination disorder. She's seeing things that arn't really there" Doctor farham replied.

"Oh my god" Holly gasped "do you think that whole bed shaking thing could have something to do with it, she said the other night that her bed was shaking."

"That could be part of it" Doctor farham replied "here are some preciptions pills, I suggest that Kirsty takes them at least three times a day and if her condition gets any worse then I suggest you get her checked in at the local hospital." When they arrived back home, Kirsty looked at her parents and asked in a far away voice "can I go and take a nap, I'm sleepy."

"Go ahead baby" Holly said. Kirsty nodded and slowly began making her way up to her room.

"What are we going to do?" Holly asked.

"Don't worry" Terry reassured her "she'll be fine, I assure you." But little did they know was that something sinister was slowly happening to little Kirsty.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days after her visit to Doctor farham's office, Kirsty's condition was becoming worse. She would walk around like she was in some kind of a trance,talk in a voice which sounded like it was far away,had fits, claimed she could see Captain howdy and that he was hurling abuse at the day of Holly's birthday party, she and Terry discussed whether Kirsty should be around the other people due to her recent strange behaviour.

"She'll be fine" Terry reassured her "she'll probably have a good time and forget all about this captain howdy nonsense." At around six thirty, the guests were begining to arrive. Chris and Regan were the first to arrive.

"Where are the kids?" Chris asked.

"Oh they're just threw here" Holly said, pointing to the living room where Jamie and Kirsty were sat on the sofa. Kirsty seemed at ease at the moment and was dressed in a pretty pink party dress.

"Hey Regan" Jamie greeted as he stood up and walked over to his friend. Kirsty stood up and slowly followed her brother.

"Hi Kirsty" Chris said.

"Hi" Kirsty replied in a dreamy voice. Chris looked at Terry and Holly with a confused expression.

"Is she ok?" she whispered.

"She hasn't been feeling too good lately" Holly replied before turning to Kirsty "honey, why don't you go with your brother and Regan, see what there is to eat."

"I'm not hungry" Kirsty replied.

"Maybe later then" Holly replied kissing Kirsty on the forehead. Kirsty nodded and went for a wonder round. Meanwhile, Jamie and Regan were at the buffet table.

"How's Kirsty been since monday?" Regan asked.

"No change, she's still acting pretty weird and I think she's got worse since that fight at school" Jamie replied. At that moment, Kirsty arrived.

"Hey, you alright" Jamie asked.

"I'm fine" Kirsty replied "I'm sleepy, where's mommy?"

"I think she's in the lounge" Jamie said. Kirsty nodded and went to look for Holly.

"Wow, it's already seven o clock and she's tired" Regan pointed out.

"She hasn't been getting much sleep lately, she's been saying that her bed has been shaking, been seeing this scary face andh earing noises in the attic." Regan suddenly fell silent,like she was getting a sense of dejavu before having flashbacks of her own bed shaking, the noises in the attic and the scary white face glaring back at her. She was beginging to wonder whatever happened to her was happening to Kirsty.

"Regan?" Jamie was waving his hand in front of her face "regan?"

"What?" Regan replied, snapping back into reality.

"You were day dreaming" Jamie replied.

"Oh yeah" Regan replied giggling a little. Meanwhile, Kirsty had found Holly and told her that she was tired and wanted to go to bed.

"But it's too early baby, why don't you stay and enjoy the party" Holly said.

"I'm sleepy" Kirsty replied in her dreamy voice again.

"Ok" Holly replied before turning to her guests "will you excuse me a minute." She took Kirsty by the hand and led her away.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" Terry asked Kirsty as she and Holly emerged from the lounge.

"She wants to go to bed" Holly said, indicating to Kirsty who was looking down at the floor.

"Sleepy" Kirsty said in a far away voice and Holly picked her up and carried her to her room where she then placed the little girl down on the bed and tucked her in before heading into the bathroom and reemerging a couple of minutes later.

"Here, take you pills" Holly said, bringing a cup of water and two pills over to her. Kirsty took one pill, swallowed it with the glass of water before doing the same with the second pill.

"Do you want me to leave the water on your bedside table incase you get thirsty?" she asked. Kirsty nodded and fell asleep. Holly gave her a kiss on the forehead before going back down to the party. After she had left the room, Kirsty's eyes suddenly snapped open, she slowly sat up, got out of bed and made her way slowly towards her bedroom door like she was in a trance.


	6. Chapter 6

Downstairs, the party was still going on, Kirsty leaned over the banister watching them all.

"So, where did you live before you came here?" Holly asked Chris as they stood around the buffet table.

"In washington,Regan got sick while we lived there" Chris replied.

"Oh dear" Holly replied "what was wrong with her."

"Something to do with the temperol lobe on her brain, caused her to have hallucinations and violent convulsions, she doesn't really remember much about it though" Chris explained.

"I wonder if Kirsty might be suffering from the same thing, she's been sayign that she's been seeing this thing." Holly showed Chris the drawing of the demon creature that Kirsty had drawn.

"That's ugly" Chris said "she's been seeing that."

"According to Kirsty, she's told me he was kicking her that day we went shopping, that was way she was on the floor kicking and screaming" Holly replied.

"Erm mom" Jamie said, nudging Holly.

"Not now honey" Holly replied.

"Mom it's kirsty" Jamie said again. Holly looked over and saw Kirsty staring at all the party guests.

"You are all going to die" she said in a trance like voice. Holly gasped as the little girl began to urinate on the started having flashbacks of when Regan did the same thing at her party and began to suspect that the same thing that happened to Regan was now happening to Kirsty.

"Oh my god Kirsty baby" Holly gasped as she rushed over to her daughter "baby it's ok."

"She ok?" asked a random party guest "does she normally behave like this?"

"No" Holly snapped "look I want you all to leave, but Chris, Regan you both can stay."

"Is that kid ever been potty trained or is hse mentally retarded?" a teenage girl about sixteen asked sarcasticly.

"No, she just hasn't been feeling well lately, now if you'll excuse me I am taking my daughter back to bed" and with that she led Kirsty back up stairs, bathed her, changed her nightgown and put her back to bed.

"Now, what made you say that baby?" Holly asked as she tucked Kirsty back into bed. The little girl shrugged.

"That wasn't very nice honey, you shouldn't go around saying things like that" Holly told her.

"Captain howdy told me to tell them" Kirsty replied "he said if I didn't, he'd kill me."

"Honey, Captain howdy isn't real,now try and get some sleep ok, you might feel better tomorrow." Kirsty nodded and closed her eyes. After checking that she was sleeping, Holly left the room and went back the guests had left, only Chris and Regan were left behind.

"How is she?" Terry asked.

"She's fine"Holly replied "I told her to get some sleep and that she'd be fine in the morning." Suddenly there came a loud thumping and a highpitched scream.

"Mommeeeeeeeeeee" Gasping, Holly ran upstairs to Kirsty's bedroom door followed by Terry, Jamie,Chris and Regan. She flung the door door and was horrified by what she saw. Kirsty's bed was violenlty shaking ad kirsty was sprawled out in the middle of it, tears streaming down her face.

"Mommy, daddy, what's happening, make it stop please I'm scared" she sobbed.

"Oh my god" Holly gasped. As Regan watched, she began having another flashback of her own bed shaking with her on it. Terry ran into the room, lifted kirsty off the bed which had suddenly stopped shaking. He could feel the child trembling in his arms sobbing.

"Ssshhhhhhh, it's alright honey it's over now it's over." Suddenly, Kirsty went limp and Terry tried to rouse her.

"Kirsty kirsty?" he asked in confusion. He put her back on the bed when her eyes suddenly snapped open, she sat up and glared at everyone in the room.

"Stay away, this little bitch belongs to me now." The voice that was coming from Kirsty's mouth was nothing like a ten year old girl, it was deep, more man like. Suddenly, she levitated off the bed and began spinning rapidly in mid air before falling unconscious the ground.

"Oh my god kirsty" Holly screamed in horror. Terry knelt down to check her pulse.

"She's ok" he said in a satisfied tone.

"My baby, oh my god, what's wrong with my baby?" Holly wailed.

"It's going to be ok, Wait here while I call 911" Terry said.

"Oh my god, it was like she was…"

"Possesed?" Chris added. Holly looked at Chris with a confused expression.

"What?" she asked.

"I think Kirsty may be possessed by a demon, because the same thing had happened to my Regan a month ago" Chris explained "I've seen this all before, she's possessed Holly, Kirsty's possessed."


End file.
